1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant-pot for cultivation of flowers or farm produce, and more particularly to a stack type plant-pot which comprises radially extending several plant-pot portions which are displaced crisscross when the plant-pots are stacked up to provide wider cultivation spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a world population has been increased explosively and an industrial construction has been greatly changed. Accordingly, arable land available is in inverse proportion to the population increase. To increase crop output per unit area, various studies about, for example, plant breeding have been made.
A typical plant-pot such as a flower-pot generally is of cylindrical or square shape, wherein the arable space is limited only to the area occupied by the typical plant-pot. Furthermore, since the typical plant-pot is not of a stack type, the cultivation of plants is limited only to a plane surface area which is occupied by the typical plant-pots. Consequently, an increase of the amount of cultivation or crops can not be expected. In addition, in a narrow space, for example small apartment, it is inconvenient to cultivate various kinds of flowering plants by the use of the typical plant-pots and it is confusing to take care of the scattered typical plant-pots.